mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kim Strauss
Kim Strauss (born in Chicago, Illinois, USA) is a singer, songwriter, actor, voiceover artist, and Amazon.com Bestselling author with his children's book Kalan the Mighty Warrior: Book One - Braxus the Owl: Guardian of the Forest. History He is also known for doing many voice roles throughout the history of the Power Rangers franchise; the more notable roles include Ninjor in Season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Scorpius in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and Jinxer in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. He has also enjoyed recurring acting roles on popular television series such as The Young and The Restless and Babylon 5. Filmography Anime Roles * Bleach - Sajin Komamura (until ep. 99); Kaien Shiba; Tatsufusa Enjōji; Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa; Jūshirō Ukitake (Ep 40 only) * Blue Dragon - General Szabo * The Big O - R. Frederick O'Reilly * Dinozaurs - Dino Tyranno * Eureka Seven - Dewey Novak * Flint the Time Detective - The Old Timer * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Gayle (episodes 20 and 21) * ''Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles - Jester Kaizan Doushi * Immortal Grand Prix - Sir Hamgra * Karas - Nurse * Mars Daybreak - Granpa * ''Naruto - Ibiki Morino * Overman King Gainer - Ariel * ''Rurouni Kenshin - Tsukioka Tsunan * Samurai Champloo - Mukuro * Scrapped Princess - Lenard * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Tarant Shank * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - Sorunāru, Additional Voices * Tenjou Tenge - Mitsuomi Takayanagi * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Ultra Magnus * Mirage of Blaze - Masamune Date * The Twelve Kingdoms - Keiki Live Action Roles * Babylon 5 - Additional Roles * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Lawnmower Org (voice), Rofang (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Tronicon (voice), Venomark (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Jinxer (voice), Magmavore (1st voice), Vilevine (voice) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Scorpius (voice), Teksa (1st voice), Decibat (voice) * Power Rangers: In Space - Barillian Bug Monster (voice, uncredited) * Masked Rider - Water Bug (voice), Masked Rider Warrior Leader (voice) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninjor (voice; credited as Kurt Strauss) Video Game Roles * Blue Dragon - Silent Ku, Guru-Guru, Pachess Townperson * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Cao Pi, Xu Huang (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Cao Pi, Xu Huang (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Cao Pi, Xu Huang (uncredited) * Grandia III - Grau, Yoat (uncredited) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Tazuna * Romancing SaGa - Saruin * Samurai Warriors - Hanzo Hattori (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Lino en Kuldes * Tales of Legendia - Maurits (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Yuan and Mayor of Asgard * Tales of the Abyss - Teodoro, Almondine, Pyrope, Iemon * Wild Arms 4 - Gawn Brawdia (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Cao Pi, Xu Huang (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself External links *Kim Strauss's Official Website * Category:American children's writers Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of German descent Category:Actors from Illinois Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:1946 births ja:キム・ストラウス